My Life
by TWILIGHT FOREVER812
Summary: It is Renesmee's last day of summer before school starts. This day will change her and the Cullen's lives forever. Or will it? What will Nessie become? Will this effect her ties with her family? Will she be getting a new family? What about Jacob?
1. Introductions

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

* * *

Hi. My name is Renesmee Claire Cullen. I am a half human half vampire. Known as a hybrid. Well, that's what my grandpa Carlisle says.

I guess I should tell you about my family. Oh, maybe I should tell you what I am. Oh, this is so exciting. I guess I should start with my family first. So you don't get confused.

Well, there is my grandpa Carlisle he's a doctor. There is also my Grandma Esme. She is the sweetest person in the world. She also cooks delicious food.

My uncle Emmett is a funny guy. He is also strong. But when it comes to family he gets serious. But my Aunt Rosalie, uncles Emmett's wife, loves to hit him when he is acting up. She also loves to shop. She says that I need everything. But, I have everything that I need.

My aunt Alice also loves to shop. Maybe a little bit too much. She is always hyper. Except when something is serious. On the other hand, my Uncle Jasper, Aunt Alice's husband, is calm, quiet and very understanding. He loves to learn and talk about history.

My mom, Bella, is always there for me. So is my dad, Edward. My mom HATES shopping. So do I. My dad loves to play the piano. He thought me how to play. There is also my brother, Edward, Eddie, Mason Cullen. He is named after my dad. Now I know what you are thinking, Vampires can't have babies. But when my Mom and Dad went to Isle Esme my parents came home and said that I am going to be a big sister. Couple months later, Edward was born. I was really jealous because all their attention was on him. But, I think I got over it. He grew up and I didn't. He is a full grown already. I still have a while to go.

Then there is Jacob. Ahhh, Jake, I have always had a crush on him since I was 10. Well, I looked like I was 10 but I was really 4. And if I tell him my feelings I am scared that he won't have the same feelings. He is a wolf hard to believe. He is also my best friend. We do everything together.

I am 6, but I really look like I'm 16. My growth has been slowing down a lot. That's because my grandpa said something about when I turn 7 I stop growing.

I love my family. But there are a couple of bumps along the way. Let's start from my last day of summer vacation.

* * *

Well here is a story I have been working on a while. Don't worry I will still be doing Bella's New Start. The schedule will be the same. One or Two weeks is when I upload a new chapter.


	2. Last Day

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

* * *

Today is Monday. I hear my alarm go off. I look at the clock. 8:30am. I groan. 'Why can't I sleep forever?' I thought to myself.

'Why can't I sleep forever?' I thought to myself.

I get up and go to my oversized closet that my aunts insist on having. I pull out some leggings and an oversized shirt. Otherwise known as Jakey's shirt he gave me. Well, I stole it. But he doesn't know I smile to myself then frown. He wasn't going to be here today. I pout and walk to my mirror and look at my 16-year-old body.

It still can't cross my mind that today is my last day of summer and Jake isn't going to be here. UGH! Tomorrow I start my last year of homeschool. Oh, I forgot to mention I am mature and smart for my age. I guess you can say. I don't really know what it's called. But, I still can't believe Jake would miss my last day. All of a sudden, there is a knock on my door. I walk out of my closet and yell a come in. I was sitting on my bed just as the door opened.

"Hey Nessie!" I looked to see my mom and my dad at my door. I waved not in the mood to talk at the moment. But my mom saw right through me.

"What's wrong?" She asks me.

"Nothing, something stupid, I guess," I reply with a frown.

"Are you sure? You know you can talk to us right?" She walks over to me and sits beside me and wraps her arm around me. I nodded my head.

"Ok," she sighs and gives me a squeeze. I lay my head on her shoulder and sigh.

My dad walks over and sits beside mom. He wraps his arm around us, as I cuddle into the embrace. I felt safe in my parent's arms. I trust them and love them, and I know that they trust and love me too.

"How about we make this a family day? Only the four of us," My dad says breaking me from my train of thought.

"I would like that," my mom smiles at my dad, then looks over at me.

"Sure," I look at them and smile. I know that being sad over Jake not being here was not fair to them. I knew I would see him tomorrow. But I couldn't help but feel sad, we never went without a day without seeing each other though. Ever since I was born. Plus my brother can cheer me up. He always does.

"Great! Let's go." He smiles brightly as he grabs my mom's hand and I grab my mom's hand.

We walk downstairs, my brother already down there, probably already heard our conversation. He grabs my hand and we walk out to my dad's Volvo.

* * *

 **Hey guys! this was a short chapter but I am posting 2 today! I will explain more in the next chapter!**


	3. Hunting

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! *coughs* I wish *coughs***

* * *

I am sitting in the back seat of the Volvo, with my brother, watching the scenery go by. We have decided we are going hunting. I can already taste the blood going down my throat.

We aren't like other vampires, well in my case hybrids. My grandpa Carlisle starved himself when he was first a vampire. Later on, he discovered that there was another way to satisfied the hunger. By hunting animals. So, I and my family survive on animal blood. My uncles like to make a joke out of it and say we are vegetarians. But I can honestly say that my dad's cooking is better. Whenever he makes eggs he will always tell me how my mom loved his eggs when she was human. I would always giggle.

Once I came back from my thoughts, we already arrived. If you are wondering why we drive, its because I don't run as fast as my family. Anyways, we get out of the car and take off.

After a while, we came to a stop and sniff the air. I smelt a herd of deer running this direction. I crouch and get ready to lunge.

Out of nowhere, something came crashing out of the sky. It landed right in front of us. When I got a better look I saw a body. Without thinking, I place my hand on their shoulder. I felt lightning shot through me. I gasped and fell back. I look around to see that we weren't in the forest anymore.

"You…" the person whispered. I look at them. "You… are the last fairy," she whispered still.

"What?" I said confused.

"You are the last fairy…" she replied back.

"What do you mean? I… I can't be a fairy…" I stumbled.

"Nothing is impossible," she gave me a tiny smile, "Plus, you're a hybrid… I would say that nothing is impossible,"

"Wait, how did you know that I was a hybrid?" I asked curiosity getting the better of me. There are so many questions I want to ask.

"I can tell by your smell. Also, you wouldn't have been in a crouch when I was falling." She replied. Suddenly there was a loud crash.

"Quickly we must go," she said rushedly as she offered me her hand.

"I don't even know you," I take a small step back. Deep down inside me, I can feel that I can trust her though.

"I am Kayla, fairy of nature," she answered. "What is your name?"

"Renesmee," I answered, going with my feelings this time, "But I liked to be called Nessie," She smiled.

"Nice to meet you," there was another loud crash, "Hurry we must leave," she held out her hand and she didn't hesitate to grab mine. I didn't

struggle, still going with my feelings as she looked me in the eyes, "Do you trust me?" I already knew my answer.

"Yes," I nodded. She smiled and said quickly "Don't worry we won't do anything to make that trust go away,"

"We?" I asked, not sure if I heard her.

"You'll find out later," she said as she picked me off my feet and ran.

* * *

 **Hey again! So the next chapter will explain a lot of things and Nessie getting feelings- oops I said too much. Also, if u don't like this plot stick around and I promise if you like romance it will be worth your wild. Thank you for reading! Leave a review I love seeing them! Till next time!**


	4. FAIRIES?

**I DONT OWN TWILIGHT**

* * *

As she was running I thought about what she said. A fairy! I guess they do exist. I mean if Vampires and wolves exist, then I guess anything can. Thinking of wolves reminds me of Jakey. I miss him. I wonder if I am going back home? Maybe I should've thought of the cons before going with my feelings. I mean I go with my feelings all the time. Well not all the time, if I did I would have already told Jake my feelings.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You will see very soon," she replied as we drew near to a forest.

We came to a halt in front of the boulder. She set me down gently and went up to it. She set her hands on the boulder and it lit up. I was surprised by what I saw next, the boulder opened. I was shocked that she used her hands. She turned and looked back at me.

"Come on," she encouraged me to follow her. She ran in with a smile on her face and love in her eyes. I followed her. There was a long hallway filled with pictures of families and battles I guess. The hallway finally came to an end and there was like a living room. I looked around the room and spotted Kayla hugging someone. Now I could tell where the love in her eyes came from. I looked at her finger and smiled. She was married. I should have thought. I smiled wider and then frowned when I thought of me and Jake. I always have dreams where Jake is chasing me in the forest. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard giggling. I looked up to see Kayla being sung around. He put her down and turned to me.

"Nessie, this is my husband Daniel, Daniel this is Nessie," she said with a smile. I smile back.

"Nice to meet you," he held out his hand.

"You too," I said as I took his hand. What surprised me was that he kissed the back of my hand. Of course, I blushed.

"Where is everyone else?" She asked Daniel as he walked back to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hunting, they should be back any time now," he answered. When he said hunting it remind me that I was thirsty. The fire started to burn in my throat. He looked at me like he was sensing that my throat was burning. "Are you thirsty?" He asked me. I nodded not able to talk. He looked down at Kayla. "Can you stay here with her while I go get her something to drink?" He asked her.

"Of course," she said as she looked at me with a worried expression. He kissed her forehead and ran out of the room. "I must have fallen at a bad time," she looked at me with sadness in her eyes, "I didn't mean to cause you pain,"

"It's ok, from time to time I can handle it, it's just that when I think about it, it makes itself known that its there," I tried to explain, having a feeling that she would understand me.

She smiled, "I know what you mean, I am just the type of person who doesn't like to make people feel pain or hurt," she explained to me.

I smiled back "At least I am not the only one," we both giggled. I then heard running from the hallway.

"I see you two are getting along," Daniel said with a smile on his face carrying a deer in his arms. I sniffed the air as my throat started to burn again. He carefully dropped it down in front of me. I immediately dropped down to my knees. Once I was finished I stood up and wiped off my face.

"Thank you," I said to Daniel. He smiled and nodded his head.

Suddenly, there were feet running down the hallway. I looked towards the hallway and saw 3 people run out of the hallway. They came to a stop by the entrance. There was the tall muscled guy in front of them. He was probably an inch shorter than my Uncle Emmett. He had light brown hair and hazel eyes. To his right, there was a girl and another guy. The girl looked surprised to be the same height as my aunt Alice, maybe a little bit shorter. She had waist dark brown hair with brown eyes, and she looked like she just got a tan. The guy standing next to her was probably the same height as the other guy, but he has more muscles. He looked kind of identically to the girl except he has just plain brown hair. I think they're twins

Just then a big guy came in. He was a ghost but he was green. "Hello, you must be Renesmee, I am Leaf," He held out his hand. I shook it, surprisingly. He looked like a green ghostly figure I knew what he was the first minute I saw him.

"Yes, I am. Nice to meet you. May I Ask if you're a ghost spirit?" I asked nicely.

"Yes. Your knowledge is very outstanding," He replied.

"Thank you. I have a lot of time on my hands. I usually read about mythical creatures."

"Very cool," He smiled.

"May I ask who are those people?" I asked quietly and blushed.

He turned to the group of people. "Well you know Kayla and Daniel," He pointed to them with Kayla in Daniel's arms again, "That is Khloe and her twin Micha," He pointed to the twins. "And that is Evan," He pointed at the guy that looked like Uncle Emmett.

When I looked at him I felt something go through my body. I was suddenly transforming. It felt so weird but so right at the same time. When I came out of my trans, I felt so powerful. I looked down at me and I saw me in a 2 piece. I looked behind me and saw wings?

"Nessie?" I heard Kayla asked. I looked at her shocked, "This is what I was talking about earlier,"

"So you mean I'm the last fairy?"

"Yes," Leaf said. "A long time ago there were spirits of fairies. These spirits came from old fairies that couldn't handle their power anymore. But, there were on the special type of spirits. Hybrid Fairies. Hybrid Fairies can handle their power as long as they live. If they live forever then they can control their power forever. When a Hybrid is born, which is close to impossible but isn't, 1% gets a spirit. No one knows except the other Hybrid Fairies, which is what you and the others are. Hybrid Fairies have a special bond that no one can understand except their spirit parents. Hybrid Fairies and their spirit parents have a special bond like no other. No one but them can understand. It's a very stronger bond than with your earth family. You will have a bond with your Earth family, but it will never be as strong as it will be with your spirit family," he said. As he was talking I was taking it all in and surprisingly accepting it all. What he was saying felt like the truth.

"When you say bond, so you mean I will have a bond with them?" I nodded my head towards them.

"Yes, actually, now that you have transformed your bond will know grow," He chuckled.

"What do you-" I was suddenly cut off when I heard voices in my head.

'Hey, Nessie. Don't freak out ok? Leaf forgot to mention that the bond also includes this. Mind connection, as we like to call it.' Kayla thought to me.

'So like I can hear everyone's thoughts?'

'Yes, and no one else. Only us,' Evan thought.

'Great. I can't even have my own thoughts,'

'Don't worry Nessie with our Mind connection any mind reading father can hear our thoughts,' Chloe thought this time. I looked at them and smiled. I suddenly felt this feeling of wanting to get to know them more.

'We want to get to know you too Nessie,'Daniel thought, 'After all, you are the last of our kind,'

Suddenly we were caught off by Leaf, "Ah, I see you found out what one of your connections is," He chuckled again. "Anyways, I am going to leave you guys to get to know each other and Nessie to meet your guy's spirit parents," He said as he floated out of the room.

"Can I ask a quick question?" I asked

"Of course," Khloe said

"I am not going home for awhile, am I?" I smiled a little at the thought of staying here.

"You are home Nessie," Micha said. I looked at all of them with smiles on their faces. And I knew I was home. But, when I looked at Even my stomach flipped and I blushed when he caught me staring. He winked at me and I giggled quietly. Yes, I am finally where I belong.

* * *

 **Hey guys! I know this is a long chapter and I am very proud that I wrote this much. Hopefully, the next chapter will be just as long. I am working on writing longer chapters. Anyways, thank you for reading! Don't forget to leave a review, I love reading them! Till next time.**


End file.
